


Be safe in your arms

by madsmurf



Series: Handwritten fic [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, No Dialogue, Post-Episode: s03e06 Motel California, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they are both shaking neither mention it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be safe in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Tiere prompted: scottstiles, showers.
> 
> This is the expanded handwritten fic.

If they are both shaking neither mention it. They don't talk either; too afraid to break the silence, afraid that if they break it all hell will break loose. Scott, he's okay with this, he is. He needs this silence. Too afraid that if he does break the silence, that it will just be another illusion and he'll still be standing in that puddle, covered in gasoline and he doesn't think he could handle that. That he nearly died; that he had been ready to die and it would have just taken him dropping the flare. It scares him, how certain and sure that he was (that in some dark corner of his mind he was still considering it; it would be -- no he wouldn't think about that, he wouldn't go there, not now).

So he lets Stiles lead them into the bathroom and he lets Stiles strip them both, to lead them under the running water and he just lets go. He sinks down until all he can feel is the running water and Stiles scrubbing away the gasoline. No thoughts. Just the soothing presence of Stiles and the running water, swirling down the drain. He doesn't come back completely until they're both dressed and curled against each other on Stiles' bed and he can take a breath, and ignore the way that the air smells faintly of the gasoline, and focus on Stiles. Focus on the way that Stiles' heart slows as he becomes more relax as sleep takes him, and he can focus on how he breathes in sync. It is as his fingers curl around Stiles' and he shuts his eyes that he feels, for those moments, safe.


End file.
